monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 11:Leaving the Military Bastion and All Hope For Safety
The next morning, we woke up groggily. Tayler's body was still aching, and probably would for days, from what she said. Nina and Chishiki were up long before us, havign gotten used to the Central World's time from living there for so long. They were in the meeting room, waiting for us and drinking coffee with Taka and the others. "You guys, we have to go. And now or soon. We won't be able to get to the Abyssal Canyon if we don't hurry." I said. "Yes, let's be going. Ready, guys?" Nina said. Everyone replied affirmatively. We said our goodbyes, and gathered the food given to us before continuing. As we left, the Military Bastion looked sad to us. Somehow, the place felt like it was quite dark. As we walked away, the land began to shake and tremble. We were now on a plain to the east of the Barren Desert, outside of the Military Bastion. Suddenly, a Terralos jumped out of the soil and appeared in front of us. We shrieked and jumped back; a Terralos in this area was unheard of! Fear Wyverns as a whole weren't known to exist here. We drew our weapons and looked at the gem on it; the Terralos Gem. The creature was up for our challenge. It began to battle us with a powerful swipe from its tail, knocking us to our feet. He then turned around and sweapt a massive paw into us, knocking us across the area. Faedin decided she had enough; uttering a feminine growl, she jumped up and landed on the Terralos, her longsword stabbing through the creatue's back. It turned ad began to swipe at ther, but she stayed on, attaching a cable to the weapon, and swingin on to the nose of the creature. She then ripped her Long Sword, using the cable, to her hand, and stabbed the dragon's head and neck. It roared, angry that it was losing to such tiny creatures. I used the distraction to perform a Barroth Warrior maneuver known as an Earthen Super Charge, and stabbed through the great wyvern's neck. It began to spurt blood like a broken hose. The creature roared in pain and dismay. It fell over, slain. We walked towards the gleaming gem, hands at our sides. We leaned down and looked at the mighty black and green gem on its chest. Nina took her swords out and began talking. "Let me do the work here....this requires elegant and precise sword slashes. So I'm a bit more able than you guys." She said confidently. She then began to slash madly at the gem, leaving perfectly deep and intricate shapes on the gem. As it formed the shape of a tree with two rocks around it, the gem loosened. Finally, with a mighty downthrust, the gem tumbled out on to the ground, allowing us to pick it up. The Terralos gem was finally ours. Now we had only two more locations to venture to and we could slay Fatalithe. This was the biggest goal for us. We had to continue walking, however. The Central World was still with us, and we had three miles to go before the official border, the Abyssal Canyon. Then, we had to descend into the town of Kurai, an ancient city built by the Yami-Buzoku tribe to protect them and the Ancient Cistern. It was in the very bottom of the Abyssal Canyon. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We began to approach the great iron fence. The mighty thing lomed afront us, black smoke rising from the Abyssal Canyon; a sign that they were burning shadowed sould for the Ancient Cistern's overfill. This would be simply so the Ancient Cistern didn't become a thing of its own and create new monsters and things. It also fueled the town. I walked up to the fence gate and beat my fists on it. "Goddamnit all, locked....And this is the only way." I said angrily. "Hmm...John, mind if I try? Of course you don't. Hee hee!" Tayler said jovially. She picked up her gun and loaded it with a massive bullet. She pulled a lever and a fuse lit in the barrel. Ten seconds later, the lock blew off like a Qurupeco in a tornado. We pushed open the gates and descended into the black darkness. TO BE CONTINUED IN........Moga Liberty Chronicles 12:Descent into Hell Category:Fan Fiction